


Not Jealous, Lonely

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Love Confessions, Past Infidelity, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	Not Jealous, Lonely

You, Misha, Jared, Jensen and their wives were all sat in a bar together listening to the thud of the music. Gen had her head under Jared's arm and Danneel was in a similar position with Jensen. _It's not that you were jealous, just lonely_. You looked over to Misha who was looking the same. Music thudded in your ears and you downed your beer.  
"I'm going for a walk" you said.  
"I'll come with you" Misha said, eyes lighting up slightly. You'd had a crush on him for a few months and this holiday you'd all taken was the first one as a group of friends since finishing high school, everyone aged between 23 and 27.

Walking out of the bar, you and Misha walked along the sandy beach listening to the variation of sounds: crashing waves, the thud of Music, cicadas chirping and the shouts of happy party goers.   
"I need to go in the water" you sighed, frustrated. You walked down to where the sea met the sand, watching the waves crashing around your feet. And then, another set of feet.  
"What's up" Misha asked softly.  
"The last time I was here...my ex cheated on me...we were engaged" you admitted. Misha rubbed his hand over your shoulder.   
"Guessing them guys aren't much help then" he said softly. You shrugged and made a trail with your foot.  
"I'm not jealous...just lonely" you admitted. He nodded  
"I know what you mean" he said. You nodded and smiled sadly. You slowly took more steps until the water was lapping against your skirt and Misha was still beside You, water lapping against his shorts.   
"We should go back soon" you muttered.  
"Whenever you want" he smiled. You nodded and smiled.  
"I wanna show you something in one of those souvenir stores" you chuckled and tugged him back to dry land. You jumped over the wall and led him into the store you'd been in earlier.  
"Penis shaped bottle opener" he laughed  
"Bigger than yours" you laughed loudly.   
"I can prove its not" he said, voice so low it made you shiver. You moaned softly and smirked. He grinned and walked around the store. You knew what he was hinting to, and you smirked to him.  
“Yes” You said, nothing more and nothing less. Yet he knew, and you did too.

A while later you left with a bag full of cheesy souvenirs. He looked down to you.  
"If you want to...y'know, we can't go back this way cos Jen and Jared will see us" He said. You nodded and looked the other way.  
"There's a path that way round" you said. He nodded and smiled, following you back to the hotel. You and Misha had individual rooms. Mainly because the guys all thought that you wouldn't handle Misha snoring but you were a deep sleeper.

Once you were in the elevator, Misha crowded you into a corner and kissed you deeply. You moaned and gripped his hips until it dinged to say that you were at your floor. As you walked out towards the rooms, Misha chuckled and tickled you. You laughed and dropped to your knees.  
"I'm too ticklish" you grumbled once he finished. He grinned and helped you up, walking the remainder of the way to the rooms. The door stood in front of you, though you were struggling to maintain a rational train of thought, the feel of Misha’s mouth doing sinful things to your neck, the stubble rubbing in just the right ways. Misha slid his hand into your front pocket, pulling the key card from your pocket. You shifted and felt him pull the key card, while slipping his other hand into your pocket.   
“Can’t keep my fuckin’ hands off you” He grunted, opening the door. You slid inside, hearing Jensen and Jared’s voices on the floor below. Pulling your phone out, you turned it on silent so that they wouldn’t know you were in there if they rang. Misha locked the door behind him, turning to you with a feral look in his eyes. You shivered, barely resisting the urge to sink to your knees in submission. Instead, you bit your lip and slowly removed your top.   
“Fuck” Misha grunted. He shoved you against the wall and kissed you deeply, his blunt nails were gripping your hips. Misha trailed his head down to your neck, and you used the limited brain capacity that you retained to unbutton his shirt, and push it from his body. Misha tugged your bra from your body, almost breaking it. Biting your lip, you watched as he took a nipple into your mouth. Your head fell against the wall as your fingers fell into Misha’s hair, tugging lightly. Misha grinned around your nipple, teasing the other with his fingers. You moaned, biting your lip as Misha’s other hand slid into your skirt.   
“Do you want this?” He asked. You nodded, shifting to nod towards the night stand, where there was a box of condoms. Misha nodded and made his way across the room, while you pushed your skirt off of your body. Once naked, Misha smirked over to you.   
“Bet I could fuck you against the door and Jen and Jay wouldn’t know” He smirked, slipping his hand between your legs. You bit your lip as long, slender fingers pumped into you. Your hands scrambled against the wall, searching for something for you to hold on to. Misha smirked and unbuttoned his shorts, pushing them down. You watched as Misha lifted one of your legs, wrapping it around his waist, pressing into you. Despite the alcohol that lingered between the pair of you, there was a sense of sobriety in the room. Misha grunted and shifted, moving to push you against the door as he slowly started to fuck into you. You bit your lip when you heard Jensen’s voice down the corridor. Misha bit down on your neck, hiding his grunts and breathy moans. The sound of the room shifted to silence, and then, the door thudded beneath you.   
“Mish? (Y/N)? You in there?” Jensen’s voice hit your ears.   
“Yeah, I’m in here. Not feeling too good and (Y/N) is asleep. Sorry for shooting off” Misha said, voice remaining calm while his hips sped up, then slowed drastically.  
“Alright, well shoot us a message if you need anything” Jensen said, and then you heard the footsteps of them both walking away.  
“You’re an ass” You grunted to Misha, who grinned to you and nipped your neck.   
“Shit I’m close” You whimpered a moment later. Misha smirked and slid his hand around to your front, teasing your nipples again.  
“Come for me” He grunted, thrusting into you, harder and deeper than previously, hitting a spot that had you seeing stars, and coming with a shout. Misha grunted and held your hips against his as he came.   
“Shit babe” He moaned. You groaned as Misha eventually pulled out. He rolled the condom off and threw it into the trash, while on shaky legs, you made your way to the bed. Misha curled up beside you and grinned.  
“You look fucking amazing” Misha whispered, wrapping his arms around you. You curled up in his arms and smiled.   
“Thanks” You whispered. Misha chuckled and bit his lip.  
“There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about...” He trailed off, and you sensed the anxiety he was feeling.  
“Yeah...” You asked.  
“I’ve uh...I’ve had feelings for you...for a long, long time” He admitted. You looked up to his face, searching for any hints of the alcohol remaining in his system. However, all you found was sobriety. Biting your lip, you leant up and kissed him, unsure of what to say.   
  
The next morning, you and Misha were awake and at breakfast before Jensen, Jared, Danneel and Genevieve were even out of their beds.  
“So...” Misha trailed off, picking at his toast. You looked over when a hungover Jensen walked over and sat beside you, Danneel curled up into his chest. Misha smirked and moved to sit beside you.   
“I’m neither jealous, nor lonely” You smirked, holding Misha’s hand in your own.


End file.
